Mumblings and Realizations
by nattiebrose
Summary: Ever wonder what Hermione was thinking while she waited outside the hospital wing? Ever wonder what happened during those visits with Ron? Learn what Hermione and Ron learned during those times. A HBP Missing moment.
1. A Panicked Rush

Disclaimer- We own nothing.

"_Hospital wing, hospital wing, hospital wing_." That thought pounded through her head and kept her pace as she rushed through the halls of Hogwarts. She hadn't thought of anything else since she had heard about Ron, she didn't care about anything or anyone else. All she wanted to was get to him and all other coherent thought had left her. It had seemed ages ago, though in reality only a few minutes that she and Ginny had been ensconced in a corner of the library. They had been talking and she had been trying to convince Ginny to give Ron the birthday present she had so carefully selected over the summer when Collin Creevey, a fellow prefect, told them that Ron was in the hospital wing and McGonagall suggested that Ginny get there as soon as possible. All rational thought had seemed to abandon her at that moment and she didn't care what was left behind.

Hermione tore down the stairs trying to find the fastest way to Ron. The walls of the castle that had been her home the past years now seemed to close on her as staircases blocked the easiest routes and students trying to get to Hogsmede. As she tried to politely move her way though the masses of students a new thought hit her- What if Ron died. That thought spurred her to action as she no longer cared about being polite. Dashing down the halls of Hogwarts she didn't care who got in her way, though she did spare a moment to imagine knocking into Lavender. The small pleasure that thought brought her was dulled by the thought of Ron dying. "_He can't be dying; he just CAN'T not now, not when we haven't spoken civilly in months. I have to get to the hospital wing. I can't even remember the last thing that I said to him. I can't loose him, not now_." Her pace increased and she felt something knock into her.

Hermione pushed what ever it was that seemed to stand in between her and Ron and once the obstacle was removed she carried on. From behind her she heard Ginny's voice, "Sorry." Came a quick breathless apology. Hermione wondered who Ginny was apologizing to and how Ginny had caught up with her. But it really didn't matter. All that mattered was that blasted hospital wing. She had to be almost there, her side was starting to hurt and she was pushing herself to keep up the pace. Ginny was now along side her reaching for her hand as if she would pull Hermione the rest of the way to the hospital wing. Hermione swatted her hand away as she recognized the form not 200 yards ahead of her. With one last push of speed that she didn't even know she had. Hermione overtook Ginny and threw herself at Harry.

Harry turned just in time to catch her as she slid to a halt, grasping at him. "Where is he? What's wrong? What's happened? He isn't going to die is he?" she started spitting the questions at Harry as he tried to steady himself and her so they wouldn't fall. He took in her face and the look that he gave her made Hermione feel like a mad woman. She could feel her hair coming out of its bun and she tried to move it back behind her ear. She was breathing heavily and clutched at the stitch in her side. Hermione was sure the blood had drained from her face and now that she was here she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She knew she looked a mess but she didn't care anymore. Choking back tears she asked, "Please say he's ok, please tell me I'm not late."

Harry looked to make sure Ginny was there and then he started. Hermione tried to listen. Her mind put at some ease that if Ron was dead or was going to die he would have told them first right? Her mind seemed to be going over a hundred miles an hour and she was trying to process what Harry was telling her and at the same time trying to reign in her feelings. She heard the words Slughorn, poison, bezoar, and then the ones she hadn't known she had been waiting for, "But Madame Pomfrey says he'll be fine."

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding but wouldn't let herself sink into a state of complete relief quite yet. She had to get into that room and see him for herself. She still stood in front of the door where she had slid to a stop in front of Harry almost willing it to open. She knew that words really couldn't assure her for too long. She had to see him. She had to know for herself. The sound of footsteps behind her was the only thing that made her turn away from the door. What if Lavender had heard and was now making her way to the door where Hermione kept her vigil? Bracing herself she turned to see who the footsteps belonged to and was relieved when she saw Professor Snape striding towards them.

"Potter, is this the bottle Professor Slughorn poured your drinks from?" Snape asked while scowling down at them.

"Yes." Was Harry's only response.

"Yes, Sir, Potter. Miss Granger move aside you are not allowed in there."

Hermione reluctantly moved away from the door she had started staring at again. She walked across the hall and leaned against the wall slowly sliding down it to sit on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started when she felt Harry touch her arm gently. She shuddered and pulled away from him not wanting any physical comfort. Harry didn't understand though he reached for her again and was stopped when she turned and gave him a look that clearly said "touch me again and you'll see exactly how scary I am with a wand."

Harry drew back and seemed content to start up a conversation with Ginny, leaving Hermione to what others thought she did best-thinking.


	2. Realizations

_Author's note- We (yes there are two of us) just wanted to say thank you for the response we got from the last chapter and hope that you enjoy this one. If you want to check out our other works. Look under the names gracierose and nattieb. Thanks for reading._

_"Will they just shut up already?" _Hermione questioned to herself. She was still sitting on the floor across from the hospital wing door arms wrapped around her trying to ward off the feeling of dread that would not seem to go away. Her head was leaning against the cool stone of the wall, and every now and again she would chance another glance at the door, willing it to open. Harry and Ginny were sitting a few feet from her, obviously giving her distance, but she could still hear them debating the events of the morning for what seemed to be the 500th time. They seemed to be delighting in the gore and the horror of the incident and she didn't understand how they could be acting so blasé about it. Did they not understand that Ron could be dying right now? Glaring over at them, she moved her gaze back to the door one more time.

Harry seemed to be talking about the oak mead again and Hermione tried to listen this time. She had only caught bits and pieces of the story before and really didn't want to ask Harry to repeat the story again. _Focus Granger,_ she thought _this is important. You have to know what happened. _Mustering up every last bit of self will she had she seemed to catch a few more things this time. The mead was meant as a gift for Dumbledore? _Hmm, just like Professor Slughorn to keep it for himself. He really doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself. And honestly can't he ever call Ron by the right name? Ron, R-O-N, Ron it's three letters. It's not that hard. _Harry seemed to have seemed too moved on to the appearance of Professor McGonagall in the office and she mentally scolded herself for not paying attention again.

_Damnit Granger. Why is it when it is important you can't seem to focus on the problem at hand? _Ron, that was the answer and it always was. If Ron was ever in trouble or hurt that became her focus. He had been there with her for so many years now that he had become part of her. She had tried to stay away for these past months and it had been the hardest thing she ever had to do. She was lonely and she missed him more than anything but they had made their bed and now they were both lying in it. She wondered if there would ever be a time where she could fix her mistakes and reclaim the friendship she used to have with Ron.

"Hermione." The sound of her name seemed to break the wall of silence she had tried to build around her. She turned towards the voice that had dared enter her solitude. Harry was looking at her, concern. "Are you okay?"

_Am I okay? Yes Harry I am fine, _her mind screamed _my best friend who I haven't spoken to for months is in the hospital and I am stuck out here, with a door that refuses to open and two chattering twits who don't know when to shut up. _Taking a deep breath she went to answer his question but found she could only nod her head. He acknowledged her response and turned back to Ginny.

How dare he question her well-being? This was his entire fault! If Harry had just listened to her at Christmas this never would have happened. _Why didn't he get rid of those blasted cauldrons when I told him to?_ _I told him Romilda Vane was nothing but trouble but did he listen? No, why would he listen to me? He never does, nobody ever seems to listen. _She looked at the doors again and then back at Harry. Oh he was infuriating! He sat there safe and sound blabbering on with Ginny about his suspicions about Malfoy. Would he just get over it already? Malfoy wasn't the problem here.

If Harry had only listened to her. _"Had he been listening he would have heard me say _"Get rid of them now!" _Not _"Hide them under a pair of nasty socks in your trunk." She sat there glaring at Harry wishing that he would realize how his failure to listen to her had caused this but he seemed completely oblivious flirting with Ginny. Oh yes she knew that was what they were doing and wish they would just get on with it. Ginny had always wanted this to happen and though she was mad at him, Hermione was happy that Harry was finally coming around to what a wonderful person Ginny was. "_To bad for Ginny I am going to kill him."_

Looking at the door again she sighed shaking her head and took a much needed deep breath clearing her head. As much as she wanted to blame Harry she couldn't. It wasn't his fault Ron seemed to have a never ending stomach when it came to sweets and once he started no one could stop him. _No one but me. _She thought. _No one but me. I needed to be there to stop this. _This should have never happened. If she had been on good terms with Ron she would have been up in his room this morning as he opened his gifts. She would have stopped him from eating those blasted Chocolate Cauldrons and then they could have all gone down to breakfast together or visited Hagrid or the boys could have gone for a fly at the pitch as she watched. Really, just spending the day doing things that Ron loved to do, celebrating his coming of age together. But no she was now here staring at a staring at this door that seemed as if it was sealed shut, listening to Harry repeat the story over and over, while Ron was lying in a bed. _Well,_ she mused to herself, _at least we are together. _

Together. That was laughable. They hadn't all been together since that horrible Saturday when the boys had played in their first Quidditch match. She hadn't meant for Ron to think that she didn't believe in him. It was the exact opposite. She had been more upset at Harry for thinking that Ron needed some extra luck. Harry had been the one that hadn't believed in him and she had been outraged at his lack of confidence. Hermione had tried to tell Ron everything after the match but she was too late. He had ridiculed her and then went off and…

Tears were pricking at her eyes. She would not cry, not now. She had cried too many times over this thing between Ron and Lavender. She had spend countless nights the past months listening to Lavender gush to Pavarti about her and Ron's various "activities" as she had started to call them in her mind. She knew they never talked what need was there if they both seemed to be fine with the situation. She wanted to move on and she had tried but no matter what she did her thoughts always came back to that insufferable red head.

_I wonder where the little tart is. If she _loves _him so much why in the hell is she not here with me staring at this stupid door that just will not open! He's just another snog for her, stupid twit. What I wouldn't give to be able to smack that satisfied look off her face when she comes in the room, I should have turned that flock of mad canaries on her instead. _

Hermione needed to calm down, while she could sit here and berate Lavender all day it wasn't her fault that Ron was a prat. _But my prat. _Hermione thought. He had always belonged to Hermione and she didn't understand how Lavender, knowing that, had decided to claim him for herself. "Because she's a twit with no brain." She muttered.

"What was that Hermione?" Ginny asked

Hermione swung around to face Ginny and Harry again and blushed. "Nothing." She whispered. How stupid was she? Saying something like that aloud? Ginny seemed to be grinning at her with a knowing smile, Hermione looked away again still upset with herself that she had voiced her feelings.

_Well, it's true! _She told herself. Lavender had wormed her way into Ron's life knowing how Hermione felt about him. Lavender knew that they were going to Professor Slughorn's party together and yet she still had felt it was okay to make her move. What kind of girl did that? _The kind of girl that just wanted a good snog with a handsome, popular, Quidditch player. The kind of girl that had no respect for territory that was clearly not hers. The kind of girl who has no respect for me._

_The kind of girl that doesn't care to come to the hospital wing when her boyfriend is lying in there dying. If she loves him so much where is she? She doesn't love Ron, she never has. She can't love him when I love him._

Hermione sat there dumbfounded. Love Ron? There was no way that she loved Ron. He was insufferable, quick to anger, judgmental, immature, tactless, adorable, caring, loyal, brave, funny…Wait what was she thinking? This was Ron. Yes she might have a slight school girl crush but love? She couldn't love him. That would ruin everything. It was then that annoying voice that always seemed to speak up when she least wanted it to emerged. _Face it Hermione you love him and you have for three years._

Love Ron? Yes she did. Hermione Granger loved Ron Weasley. Oh this changed everything. What was she supposed to do now? He didn't want her; he didn't even seem to need her anymore. It would have been so much easier to move on if she didn't love the fool.

She glanced at the door again. She needed to see him. He might not feel the same way but she wasn't letting this go. She was not done fighting for him. It was time that she took a stand and reclaim what had been taken from her.

Before she could start any fight though she had to figure out who had done this to Ron. She moved a little closer to Harry and Ginny hoping that they were still rehashing the details of morning but they had seemed to move on to Quidditch and who would replace Ron as Keeper next week.

_Well, I will have to do this on my own. Okay what do I know? _Hermione began reviewing the facts in her mind. Harry had taken Ron to get an antidote to the love potion and after that had been administered Professor Slughorn gave Ron a glass of mead. _No wait. Harry mentioned something about Professor Slughorn pouring all three of them a drink. But Ron drank first, that means Slughorn didn't know that the mead was poisoned. Who would want to poison the professor? _Her mind went to all the possibilities. _Malfoy seemed to really hate him but why would Malfoy give Professor Slughorn a gift? Wouldn't the professor suspect something? Okay so not Malfoy. Was there anyone else that hated him? _

Wait. She was missing something. Hermione searched her mind again. Trying to find the one piece of information that she knew was there. _Dumbledore._ Harry had mentioned something about the Headmaster before. _Think Granger. _Then it hit her. Harry had said the mead was meant to be a Christmas gift to the headmaster so that means they weren't trying to poison Slughorn they were trying to poison Dumbledore.

Oh no. They would have succeeded to if that bottle had reached its destination. The headmaster. Did she need to warn him or share what her suspicion? But what was she supposed to say 'Professor that mead Ron drank was meant for you, someone is trying to kill you. Have a good day.' she had to get more information before she approached him on that. _I wonder where Professor Slughorn got that mead. I need to find out but how? _

Then another horrible thought struck. _Ron wasn't the first attack. _How had she been so stupid to overlook Katie Bell? Katie was still at Saint Mungo's and there was still no word on who had given her that package. _What if they are connected? What if someone is really trying to kill Dumbledore? But who? _

Hermione knew it was hopeless. There were so many people that could be after the headmaster that she wasn't even sure where to start. _Come on Granger, you need to do this- for Ron. _Ron. He needed her to figure this out. He would be expecting her to have all the answers when he woke up and she was going to have them for him.

She sat thinking and looked up again at the door, still shut. _Well whoever it is they can't know Professor Slughorn too well. Even I could tell you that he would most likely keep that bottle of mead for himself. But they seemed to know that Dumbledore liked Oak Matured Mead and that it would make a wonderful Christmas gift for him. Could it be a student? Or was it someone from the village? _

Hermione was getting frustrated. The answer was so close but it still seemed to escape her. The attacks seemed random and she couldn't be sure that the necklace was meant for Dumbledore. _Maybe_ _they just wanted to hurt as many people as they could? And if something happened to make it to Dumbledore, all the better. That just makes this person that more dangerous, they don't care who they hurt on their way to Dumbledore._ She had to tell the headmaster. She had to let him know now what was going on.

But before she could stand the doors to the hospital wing flew open. _Finally. _Hermione struggled to her feet using muscles that had been stiff for hours and looked expectantly at the nurse.

"Mr. Weasley is going to be fine. He is asleep but you can come and see him for a moment."

Hermione let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. He was alright. Ron was alright. She pushed passed Madam Pomfrey and made her way to Ron's bedside. Dumbledore would have to wait because right now she needed to be with Ron.


	3. Mumblings

Note- Well sorry for the wait on this but thank you to those who have reveiwed and shared their thoughts, it is much appreciated.

Most the dialogue is taken from HBP and is not ours.

Hermione quickly found the bed she was looking for, walking around the curtain she saw him. Ron lay in a hospital bed like he had countless other times over the past years, but this time, it seemed to her, that the situation was so much worse. He was so still and looked so pale. Hermione glanced down at his chest and watched for the tale-tale sign of breath. _One, two, three- Come on Ron breathe, please. Three, four, five- its okay he's fine. Madam Pomfrey said that he was just fine. _She continued to count and reached ten before she saw his chest rise and fall. She sighed with relief he really was just sleeping, he was going to be fine. Situating herself in the chair beside Ron she absently reached for his hand but before she could take it, Harry and Ginny joined her.

Deftly she moved her hand back to her side and chided herself, _Control yourself Granger. He's not yours. _Her eyes darted upward making sure that Harry and Ginny had not noticed anything but they seemed absorbed in discussing what Madam Pomfrey had told them. She gathered from their conversation that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been in here earlier and were now visiting with the headmaster and that Fred and George were on the way to the castle. Harry and Ginny moved closer to Ron's bed and Hermione felt a sense of loss. She knew that she had no claim to him, but she wanted to be alone with him. To be the sole one who took care of him. To be the only person his eyes could find when he awoke.

Ginny had taken the empty seat next to her and took Ron's hand. A surge of jealously flowed through Hermione, _This is her brother; she has every right to touch him. _Harry had walked around to the other side of the bed and stood looking down at his best friend. "What if I hadn't thought of that bezoar?"

_What if he hadn't thought of it? I could jump across this bed right now and kiss him for that. _"Harry don't you dare talk like that" Ginny scolded him and then turned towards Hermione. Hermione noticed that Ginny looked rather pale as she took in her brother's state. Her hand was still resting in his limp one, Hermione had never seen Ginny look like this before. It was then Ginny looked up from Ron and over to Hermione, their eyes met and in that moment they both understood the other perfectly. Looking first to Ron, then Hermione and back to Ron again, Ginny tentatively reached her other hand over and gave Hermione's a gentle squeeze. It was as with that squeeze Ginny was saying, _I know Hermione, I know._ She looked away from Ron long enough to give Ginny a small smile and then she went back to her vigil.

Hermione studied Ron. It had been months since she had been this close to him. She wanted to brush back his hair from his face and smooth out the lines that seemed to mar his sleep. He seemed older than he had when they started the school year. She knew she felt older and it wasn't just the passage of time. They had been forced to grow up this past term and they had chosen to do it without one another. _What have we missed out on because of our stupid pride? Was it worth losing him all together?_

She watched his chest rise and fall again. _He looks so small_. _He's not supposed to look like this. He's supposed to be strong and healthy, full of life. He's supposed to be laughing and smiling and making me do the same thing. I need him to be strong so I can be strong; I need him to laugh so I can laugh. I need him- I just simply need him._

Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone the past few months had been hell for her. Ever since she had walked into the common room after that first Quidditch Match and seen Ron attached to the lips to her roommate, Hermione seemed to just be going through the motions. Every day it seemed to be a chore to get up, go to class, do rounds, she didn't even take much pleasure in reading anymore. Her life seemed empty without Ron in it.

Hermione looked up once again noticing that Harry and Ginny had gone extremely quiet. They were sitting there looking rather uncomfortable she could tell they were trying not to look at her looking at Ron. She reached over and took Ginny's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze and offering what she knew to be a weak smile. She had to be strong. Ron would want her to be strong. So she turned towards Harry and offered him the same smile.

She looked around the room taking it all in. All in all the room looked the same as it always did, the stark white of the sheets seemed whiter with Ron's red hair against the pillow. There were potion bottles beside his bed, she tried to read the names but couldn't get her eyes to focus. _Do I really want to know what they are?_ The blanket that was covering him was a bit worn in places but it looked comfortable. The doors she had been willing to open from the other side were closed again and that gave her comfort. She looked back to her friends sitting with her, Harry was reading the back of a potion bottle and Ginny was picking at a string at the end of Ron's blanket.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything at all. She wanted to tell them it was ok, that she was ok. She realized that Ginny already knew her feelings for Ron, but for Harry to know everything she was going through, that wouldn't work at all. He would tell Ron the first chance he got and then any chance she had to save their friendship would be gone. _What if he doesn't want me back? What if our friendship really is over? _She wouldn't let that happen, couldn't let that happen.

She closed her mouth and turned her attention back to his chest watching the steady rise and fall, his eyes still closed.

She heard the hospital doors open and she was filled with a sense of dread. _What if Lavender has heard about Ron and is here now? What if she tells me to leave? Well I will have none of that. I have stayed out of Ron's life for too long and it is time that Lavender sees that she picked the wrong witch to mess with. _

"So all in all not one of Ron's better birthdays?" The voice came as if a blessing from heaven. Hermione tore her eyes away from watching Ron to see the twins coming around the other side of Ron's bed. They each gave Ginny's shoulder a squeeze as they went by. Looking at Hermione they gave her a smile that clearly said, _yeah we know you love him and we're sorry you have to sit here and doing nothing but watch him breathe_.

She gave them a weak smile and went back to watching Ron breath. Though they were currently irritating her the twins offered a welcome relief. Ginny and Harry would now have something else to focus on and she didn't have to worry about having them notice, her attention was solely focused on Ron.

Counting the seconds between Ron's breaths she heard the Fred and George, tell Ginny of their plans to by Zonko's as they pulled up seats next to Harry. Then Fred asked Harry to retell the story of poisoning. Hermione felt that she had heard this story countless times already and just wanted to block it out so she started her counting again.

Hermione looked at the faces now surrounding Ron's bedside. Though they would be pressed to admit it the twins really did care for Ron. They looked almost panicked when they entered the hospital, she would have to remember to tell Ron about their reaction. Ginny kept a hand on Ron's leg, it was as if she let go of him he would disappear. Harry seemed pale and quiet; glancing every few seconds at Ron to make sure he really was still there. Ron would be happy to know so many people cared. _And,_ Hermione thought, _I think I will mention that his precious Lav-Lav wasn't here. The stupid twit probably forgot the way to the hospital wing. _

_Where is that little tart anyway? From the way she has gushed about her Won-Won one would think that they were attached at the hip. Well, they practically are. _Hermione admitted. _I don't know why though. Things were going well for Ron and I and then that match, that stupid Quidditch match. _

Hermione sniffed, it really wasn't the Quidditch match though. Ron had started giving her the cold shoulder shortly after she had invited him to Slughorn's Christmas party. Hermione leaned a little further back in her chair and wondered what it would be like now if she and Ron had attended that party together. Would they be together now? Would she have the right to hold his hand? Would it be her side which Ron wouldn't be able to leave? Looking at Ron she wondered what really would have happened.

"Who'd want to kill Slughorn?"

Her daydream was broken as she heard the conversation now being held around her. The group had seemed to move on to something more productive then recounting the same story for what seemed to be the hundredth time. They seemed to be talking about who the poisoned mead could have been for.

Hermione searched her brain for the theories she had developed just an hour before. Harry seemed to think that the poison was meant for Slughorn but that wasn't right, couldn't they see the answer right in front of them?

"But you said Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas." Ginny spoke up. "So the poisoner could just as easily been after Dumbledore."

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," Hermione's voice sounded strange, even to herself. It was as if she had a cold, "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself."

She had moved her hands while talking and one had inadvertently brushed against Ron's. She shivered at the contact and went to move back her hand when she heard Ron start to speak.

'Er-my-nee" he croaked and then silence descended on the group. Hermione felt a blush creep into her cheeks. Surely he hadn't just said her name had he? She looked at Ginny for some type of conformation but Ginny seemed to be concentrating on Ron. Hermione looked back to him and heard that he was still mumbling. She tried to make out what he was saying but it seemed to be incomprehensible. Then with a snore, Ron fell silent again.

What had just happened? Had he really said her name? Why would Ron be mumbling her name in his sleep? Was he dreaming about her? Was it a good dream? Was he calling for her? _Oh, please let him be calling for me. _Had the others noticed?

She looked up afraid to see four pairs of eyes trained on her but the doors opened again and Hagrid came lumbering towards them. She turned her thoughts back to Ron. Why had he said her name? Was it really her name that he had said? Maybe it was just wishful thinking. She had been willing Ron to wake up, willing him to acknowledge her, but surely it had only been a fluke that he had mumbled something similar to her name right after she had spoken and accidentally touched his hand.

_Wait, he didn't say anything coherent until I spoke and touched him. Does that mean something? _Her mind tumbled end over end with possibilities. Did he know she was there? Was he happy or upset about this fact? What if he wanted her to leave? But what if it meant something different? Members of his family had been talking over him and about him all evening long. He never responded to any of them. Hermione sat puzzled at this information. _What if he's missed me as much as I've missed him?_

She was again shaken from her thoughts when she heard Hagrid ask about a connection between the attacks she was still trying to figure out what the connection was but thought it was laughable when Hagrid mentioned the Gryffindor Quidditch team. _Honestly, is Quidditch all men ever think about?_

"Well, I don't think it's Quidditch, but I do think there's a connection between the attacks," she added trying to make them see there were more important things in life than that damn sport.

"How'd you work that out?" asked Fred

Hermione felt as if she should roll her eyes but glancing at Ron again she bit back the retort sitting on the edge of her tongue and continued, "Well, for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and they weren't, although that was pure luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person who was supposed to be killed. Of course," she added remembering her final conclusion, "that makes the person behind this even more dangerous in a way, because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they actually reach their victim."

They sat their looking at her and she felt as if maybe she was wrong. What if her reasoning was off but then she saw agreement in Harry's eyes. She was about to delve in further to the subject when the doors were flung open again. _Don't be Lavender, please don't be Lavender. _And to Hermione's great relief Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the ward.

Glancing around Hermione realized there were now eight people in the room and Madam Pomfrey had been insistent that there could only be six at a time. Some of them would have to leave. She needed to find a way to stay but knew that it would be impossible. How could she argue that she, Hermione Granger, the girl who hadn't talked civil to Ron in months, the girl who wasn't his girlfriend, who was barely his best friend anymore should stay and others shouldn't. Resignedly she got to her feet to leave when Mrs. Weasley grabbed her arm.

"He does look a little better, doesn't he?" she whispered

All Hermione could do was bob her head in agreement; acknowledging that Ron did look at little better than he had when she had first seen him. "Don't worry," Mrs. Weasley continued "I will look after him now."

Mrs. Weasley patted her arm and then gave her a knowing look. Hermione was flabbergasted. Did everyone in the Weasley family know her feelings towards Ron? Mr. Weasley had joined his wife now and gave Hermione a warm smile. She was going to die. It was bad enough for his siblings and best friend to know but his parents. Hermione found herself wishing that the ground would swallow her up right there.

But instead she followed quickly after Harry and Hagrid taking one last glance back at Ron's falling chest. Vowing to find a reason to come back here as soon as she could.


	4. Moving Forward

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this, one of us has been really sick and so we havent been able to work a lot on it. There is only one chapter left and we promise not a huge delay this time.

"I mean really Pavarti, why wouldn't someone have told me sooner? I am his girlfriend after all."

_I am not in the mood for this today!_ Hermione thought as she awoke to hearing a whining Lavender Brown talking with their other roommate Pavarti. Moaning she rolled over in her bed; it had been late when she returned from the hospital wing and even longer before she feel asleep. Her mind kept going over the events of the day and it had strayed to what might have happened. When she finally did fall asleep her dreams ranged from Ron telling her that he loved her and ditching Lavender in front of the entire school to Ron disappearing before her eyes.

"I mean really why did Hermione get told and not me? I mean he doesn't even like her anymore. He tells me he loves me all the time."

_If he loves you so much why did he call out MY name last night you stupid little twit?_ She wanted to scream out but instead she rolled over in bed again and clinging to her pillow she tried to block out Lavender's voice.

Try as she could Hermione found that it was not possible to block out her roommates; the harder she tired the shriller Lavender's voice became. "When I found out that my Ron was stuck in a hospital bed all day long without me, I just knew I had to get right down to see him."

"How is he then?" Pavarti asked, sounding as if she was bored.

"Oh, he wasn't awake yet." _What?_ Had Hermione heard correctly, Ron wasn't up yet? This was bad this was very bad. Maybe something had happened during the night; why had no one told her. He should be up now the potion should have kicked in and Madame Pomfrey had assured her he would be awake first thing this morning. She had to find Ginny, Ginny would know.

Drawing open the curtains she threw her legs off the bed and felt the cold floor hit her feet. Lavender and Pavarti seemed to have stopped mid-conversation and were now staring at her. She had to say something. Honestly this shouldn't be that hard, she had lived with these girls for six years now. Looking out the window and seeing the rain hitting the panes she felt Lavender's eyes boring into her from across the room. _I have to get out of here, _she thought, _I need to know if Ron is okay._

"Oh, good morning Hermione," Lavender said with a sneer on her face. _Oh really, please tell me that she is not going to do this now. "_And where were you off to so late last night?"

"Oh I was with Harry." _Well technically I was. _

"Funny, I was told you were sitting in the hospital wing next to MY boyfriend last night? And where was I during all this? I was here waiting to give him his birthday present, not by his side where I should have been."

_Oh damn, why did she have to be like this?_ "Really Lav," Pavarti said "that wasn't her fault."

Hermione quickly decided that the truth was the best in this situation, "I was with Ginny when Colin came to tell her about Ron, Lavender. She needed me with her she was a wreck. We just left and I chased after her. There wasn't time to go and tell everyone." _Well that's kind of true._

"That really is interesting Hermione. Because Neville told me that you ran into him while running through the hall like a mad woman yesterday and Ginny was the one that took the time to apologize for you." _I'll show you a mad woman you little tart, if you don't let me get dressed so I can get out of here!_

Hermione was just getting ready to come back with additional explanation when there was a knock on their door quickly followed by Ginny entering. "Hermione there you are. I thought you would be dressed by now." she said. Looking to Lavender then back to Hermione she said, "I thought we were going to go to the um...library this morning. You know to study for my O.W.L.S."

"Oh Ginny," Pavarti exclaimed, "You have already started studying for your exams?"

"Yes, I had some questions on potions and Hermione was going to help me with that."

"Well, I am sure you will do just fine. Come on Lav, it sounds like these two have a lot to do."

"Why can't they study downstairs?" Lavender asked her eyes never leaving Hermione.

"Come on." Pavarti said almost pulling the girl out of the room. Hermione noticed that Pavarti leaned back in to close the door and Hermione mouthed a thank you to her and then turned to Ginny.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Hermione said starting to throw clothes out of her drawer onto the floor trying to find a shirt and jumper, "Why didn't you tell me he wasn't awake yet? What's wrong?"

"Hermione, slow down." her friend said with a grin. "Ron is fine. I just came from visiting him. He is awake and joking around, really everything is fine."

Hermione let out a slow controlled breath and nodded her head, trying to regain some of her composure. "Good, I am glad."

"Are you going to go and see him?" Ginny asked looking at her shoes as if this wasn't a question she was comfortable with.

Was she? She had planned on seeing him, last night she had planned on rushing to his bedside first thing this morning and telling him how she felt and all the conclusions she had come to about them last night. But now, now she just wasn't sure. Could she really tell him everything? She didn't know if she was ready to tell him or if she ever would be.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully, turning from Ginny and taking a jumper out of the dresser.

"Hermione, don't you think this has gone on long enough? I know what Ron did was horrible but really don't you miss him?"

"More than you know." She thought and then gasped, realizing she had uttered the words aloud.

"Hermione," Ginny said coming towards her and taking the jumper out of her hands and then leading her to the bed. "You can't keep shutting him out. He is miserable without you. Surely you have seen it. He misses you."

"Misses me? He has Lavender now in case you didn't notice." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Yes, Hermione." Ginny said in a patronizing tone, sounding remarkably like Mrs. Weasley. "I did notice, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't miss you and wants to see you."

"Has he said something to you Ginny?" Hermione retorted "Did he tell you that he wanted to see me?"

Ginny looked away from Hermione and shook her head "Well no, but..."

"But nothing Ginny. He doesn't want to see me."

Hermione rose from the bed and begin to tidy up the clothes that were now scattered on the floor. _Focus on something else, _she kept telling herself. If she had a task she wouldn't think about how Ron didn't want or need her.

"I think Hermione the question should be do you want to see him."

Hermione froze, she did. She wanted to see him more than anything right now but she was worried. They hadn't talked since that day in November and then she didn't know that she was in love with him. What would she say? Did she tell him? What would he do if she did? These were questions she did not want answers to, because in her mind she already knew how he would respond.

"Hermione, do you want to see my brother?" Ginny questioned and her tone required a response. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath Hermione nodded.

"Then what's the problem?" Ginny asked exasperated.

Hermione shook her head. He didn't want her. That was the problem. She was in love with Ron and he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Come on you can tell me." Ginny pressed.

"He doesn't want me." She chocked out.

Ginny sat stunned on the bed for a moment then she reached out taking Hermione's hand, "If he doesn't want you, then why did he say your name?"

Hermione was shocked. So she hadn't imagined it. "You heard it too?" she asked dazed as Ginny seemed to lead her back to the bed.

"Hermione, I think everyone in the room heard it."

"Ginny what do I do?"

"You march right down to that hospital wing right now and tell my prat of a brother that you love him."

If Hermione was shocked before that was nothing compared to how she felt now. _She did not just say that. I am imagining things. _But the look on Ginny's face told her other wise. Hermione knew she couldn't deny it. Not anymore so resignedly she picked up a pillow from the bed and began to play with the case. "How did you know." She asked timidly.

"I've known for a while." She answered

"Gin, how is that possible? I just realized it yesterday. You couldn't have known before then."

"Oh Hermione," Ginny laughed, "trust me. I've known for a while. I am just glad that you realized it. Now maybe we can end this entire charade and Ron will drop the twit."

"Ginny, that's not nice." Hermione said throwing the pillow at Ginny.

"Oh come on Hermione, I am sure you think worse things about her."

"I may think them; Ginny," Hermione said conspiratorially "but I don't say them aloud."

Ginny flashed her knowing smile and handed Hermione her jumper. "Here put this on and then go down. He is waiting for you."

Hermione quickly put the jumper on and stood up. Standing in front of her mirror she pulled her hair back and took a deep breath. Ginny came and stood beside her putting her arm around her in a comforting hug. "You look fine. Now go."

Hermione smiled at Ginny in the mirror and with a new found confidence she left the room.

Hermione stood outside the large wooden doors of the hospital wing. Her hand holding firm to the handle, _ok Hermione, you can do this._ With a determination she opened the door and walked in, quickly stopped by Madame Pomfrey.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I was wondering when you would come by." she said in her typical whisper.

"Hello, Madame Pomfrey. I was wondering if I could visit with Ronald." Hermione said in a tone mimicking the nurses.

"Of course I'll just go and let him know you are here. I just finished examining him not too long ago and was getting ready to take the curtains down but I'll leave them up so you can have your privacy."

Hermione nodded her thanks and then watched as Madame Pomfrey walked away and went behind the curtains at the far end of the room. Hermione gathered herself once more; standing there she kept reminding herself to breath in and out her eyes were closed but opened the moment she heard Madame Pomfrey say, "Mr. Weasley, your young lady is here to see you."

She waited to hear what Ron would say but nothing came. It seemed like hours but she knew it was only a few minutes before Madame Pomfrey returned and told her that Ron had fallen asleep, but Hermione could go and sit with him, if she wanted to.

The walk down to Ron's bed was the longest she had ever taken. It was almost like a force was pulling her back to the door so she could leave.

Gathering her courage she looked around the curtains, _there he is._ He was lying with his back to her and his legs slightly curled. She watched his back rise and fall with each slow steady breath he took, it seemed to calm her as she did so. Walking around to the other side of the bed she looked at his face. It was calm and relaxed, his eyes closed, and his hair fell gently over them. In so many ways he looked like the eleven year old boy from that day so long ago when he became her hero. _But he's not a little boy anymore, he's a man now._

Pulling the chair that was beside the bed closer she sat down. "Hi, Ron" she said her voice soft and small while she brushed the hair away from his eyes. She drew her hand quickly away when she saw him twitch a bit at her touch.

"How are you doing? Well obviously you doing as good as you could be, having been poisoned on your birthday." Her hands were now in her lap, her fingers interlaced. Her eyes were trained on his face.

"I was so scared yesterday, waiting outside here wondering if you were...well wondering how you were doing. Would you believe I stared at the door for hours and didn't say a word? I didn't even have a book with me. What a site you missed, Hermione Granger speechless and bookless." she chuckled a bit at this.

"But sitting out there, staring at the door, wondering what was going on in here made me see a few things Ron." Taking a deep breath she continued. "One thing I realized was how much I need you in my life. You mean so much to me; your friendship is something that has got me through so many days and nights. To be honest with you Ron I've been miserable with out you. Life has become only studying and eating and sleeping. I know you would say that's all I do anyway, but when you were there you made sure I took breaks. You made sure I stopped to laugh." He moved a bit in his sleep causing her too pause a bit.

"The distance I have put between us this year has broken my heart. You see, Ron, when you got with Lavender it broke my heart. I thought, well I guess it doesn't matter what I thought, but it really hurt, Ron. I thought nothing could hurt more but then not being around you was awful. And that is my fault. All of this is my fault. If I weren't so proud I would have been there with you when you went to eat that chocolate, I would have stopped you. Then you would never have drunk that wine and would not have almost . . . almost died." She braced herself not wanting to cry anymore. _Calm down, he's fine. Everything is fine now._

Reaching down to take hold of his hand, she started stroking his knuckles and said, "I don't know if you will ever be able to forgive me Ron, for all the mess I've caused. I hope one day you can and we can be friends again. This is silly, you can't even hear me. Maybe it is easier this way, you probably wouldn't want to see me anyway."

It was only a moment after she said these last words that she felt him squeeze her hand.


	5. Coming Home

AN: We are so sorry this has taken so long to finish, there are a lot of things that I doubt you all care about but here it is the last chapter of M&R. We have more outtakes planned for this little universe so keep your eyes open. Thanks for reading.

She was stunned. Had he really just squeezed her hand? Hermione wasn't sure what she should do now. Did she leave, did she stay. Was he awake or had he just reacted to what was going on around him. Not knowing for sure what action to take tentatively she asked, "Ron."

There was no response and his breath seemed to deepen. _He doesn't seem to be awake. He can't be awake; he wouldn't have let me ramble on if he was awake. _These thoughts flooded Hermione's mind as she sat stunned her hand still in Ron's grasp. Deciding to herself that he was asleep, she began to pull her hand away only to have Ron hold on tighter.

"Don't go." came Ron's weak voice as he held tighter still to her hand.

Embarrassment flooded Hermione's body as she realized Ron had heard some, if not all of what she said. Desperately she tried to pull her hand away only to have Ron hold on tighter and open his eyes. Looking at her he repeated, "Don't go."

"Let go of me Ron." She said struggling with him. She was amazed at the strength that he seemed to have. Logically she knew 24 hours in bed should have rendered him slightly weaker and given her the advantage over him; but the harder she struggled the more forceful his grip became. "I mean it Ron, let me go."

His eyes seemed to soften and she knew she had won. He lighten his grip but not enough for her to slip out of his grasp and said "Only if you promise not to leave."

She was torn. He had listened to her pour out her soul and her feelings about him and hadn't said a word, and no indication that he had been awake. She was angry, no livid with him. But at the same time he looked desperate to have her stay, it was as if she left him there would be no way to recover their friendship.

A sharp, raspy cough brought her out of her musings. Her eyes shot up to meet his again and she knew the concern she had for him was written on her face. She squeezed Ron's hand and after the coughing had subsided she questioned, "Ron are you alright?"

His answer came in another violent coughing attack. The fear she thought had been back at the door came creeping back into her as she watched Ron cough, "Madam Pomfrey?" there was no answer. Hermione looked frantically around for some water or medicine only to find nothing. Ron's coughing seemed to intensify and Hermione's anxiety for him increased as well. Bolting from her place at Ron's side she began calling for the nurse again.

"Miss Granger. This is a hospital ward not a Quidditch pitch.

"Madame Pomfrey," she said trying to compose herself, "please come look on Ron."

The matron came around the curtain and immediately taking in the situation went to work. After shoving a tablespoon full of a dark liquid down his throat, Ron's coughing subsided, but he looked weak.

"Miss Granger, if you will kindly step outside for a moment so I can check over Mr. Weasley." Madam Pomfrey asked while busying herself preparing more potions for Ron.

Hermione nodded and stood to leave; but felt Ron's grasp tighten again on her hand.

"Promise me you won't leave." he was sitting up a bit now and his voice was raspy, but his eyes seemed to be pleading with her not to leave him now.

"I promise." she whispered as she slipped out of his sight behind the curtain.

Once she was out of his sight though, she was amazed at how different she felt. With Ron's gaze on her she would have promised him the world but now that she was removed from the situation she felt her mortification at being caught. Caught pouring her heart out to him, letting him know how sorry she was, letting him know how much he had hurt her this year.

_I can't stay_, she thought feeling the blush rise in her cheeks. _I'll come back. Yes. I will come back later this afternoon with Harry and Ginny. I am sure Ron will understand. I really just can't be here right now. _Gathering her bag, that had fallen to her feet; she started to make her way towards the door.

She had only taken a few steps when she heard Ron start into another round of coughing. She froze wanting to make sure he was alright before she left. Yes she had seen him and talked to him now but part of her still didn't believe everything was going to be okay. His coughing finally subsided and Hermione heard Madam Pomfrey start in on Ron. "Now, Mr. Weasley what is it?"

"It's really nothing. I just had a bit of a pain when I was coughing."

Hermione wished she had been able to see how Madam Pomfrey had responded to that. There seemed to be a long pause and then Madam Pomfrey continued, "Well at any rate you still need to take your next round of potions. That was a nasty poison you swallowed yesterday. Now, open up."

Hermione had to smile at this as she took a few more steps away from where Ron was. _Serves him right, _she thought. _ I mean how can he think I would stay? I just poured my heart out to. . ._ her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard Ron mention her name.

"Madam Pomfrey, why didn't you tell me it was Hermione coming to see me? I would have kept my eyes open then."

_Would have kept your eyes open, would you? Of all the low down, dirty tricks. _Lavender had said he was asleep when she had visited earlier, Hermione remembered, had he done the same thing to her? _Prat. _ Hermione thought but at the same time she was fighting the grin that was slowly spreading across her face. He had wanted to see her, if he had known it was her he would have been awake. Hermione edged closer to the curtains trying to catch the rest of the conversation.

"Well I thought telling you your young lady was here would be enough. Now open up, next one."

_His young lady? _What did Madam Pomfrey mean by that? Hermione had never been Ron's but did it appear that way to other people? His family had been so kind yesterday, they all seemed to act as if she was the girlfriend and not Lavender. And Harry, Harry had treated her like, well like Ron treated Ginny.

Ron's voice seemed to jolt her out of her thoughts. She could tell he was starting to protest before his voice was muffled, _probably trying to talk around the spoon._ "Buh, Mamam Pomfry. . ." Hermione couldn't make out the rest and she desperately wanted to know the rest.

"I have to say I was a bit ashamed of you when Miss Brown was here. Pretending to be asleep. I can't say that it is the first time I have seen it though. I must say, Mr. Weasley, the drool on the pillow was a new one and quite effective."

Hermione stepped closer to the curtain, her interest peaked now. _Had Lavender known he was faking?_ Hermione felt an unbidden swell of pity for her roommate. No matter what Lavender had done, or hadn't done she didn't deserve this.

"Mr. Weasley, there is no reason to act like that." The nurse continued. "You need these potions. We got most of the poison out of your system but you still are quite sick. Now open up, only one more after this one."

"I wanna sthee Erminee."

Hermione tried to stifle her giggle but was unsuccessful. He wanted to see her. Ron, who she hadn't talked to in months wanted to see her. Not Lavender, her- Hermione Granger.

"Oh she is still here. I can assure you of that. That young lady is quite fond of you. She's not going anywhere anytime soon. Did you know she sat outside the doors for hours yesterday waiting to get in here? She's not going to leave just because you needed a few potions and faked being asleep."

Hermione felt the heat rise to her face. She knew she was blushing. It was one thing for her to reveal her feelings to him, but to hear Madam Pomfrey say it was another matter entirely. Hermione was embarrassed that everyone seemed to see her feelings towards Ron before she did. Is that why Lavender clung so tightly to him? Trying to convince herself that their relationship could work.

Hermione made a decision. She had let Ron go. She was the one that hadn't stayed to fight for him. Well that ended now. She set her bag back on the floor, she wasn't going anywhere now.

"Ok, Mr. Weasley I saved the best for last. Now open wide."

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey not that. . ."

"Ah, very good. Next, time Mr. Weasley I'll be sure to tell you its Miss Granger instead of Miss Brown. I'll send your young lady back in now. And you might want to chase that down with a bit of water."

Hermione straighten herself and tried to look like she had been standing there the whole time yet hadn't heard a snippet of the conversation that had just finished. When Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain she nodded her head letting Hermione know it was ok to go back in and she slowly she eased herself around the curtains and stood silently at the end of his bed. At first sight of him she had to choke back the laughter welling up inside of her.

"Ron, really you look like you just smelled something foul."

"You didn't have to swallow that potion, did you?" Ron came back and then added a bit shocked, "You stayed."

"Well I did promise I would didn't I?" Hermione said as she moved back to the chair she had occupied before.

"You promised, but that doesn't mean I thought you would." Ron said after taking a big gulp of water, and setting his glass on the bedside table amongst the many bottles of potions.

"When have I ever not kept a promise to you Ronald Weasley?" she said the new found sympathy she had for him quickly melting away.

"No, Hermione." He said, rising up his hands in an attempt to make her hear him out. "I just mean had it been me, I don't know if I would have kept that promise." His eyes wandered down to the bed and Hermione noticed that he looked rather upset. "Look if you want to leave I would understand, I mean I haven't been…"

Hermione had listened to this long enough she deftly cut Ron off taking a seat in the chair she had occupied last night and said, "If I wanted to leave I would have when you were getting your potions. I came to see you and now that you are finally "awake" we can visit."

Ron nodded his agreement and they both sat in what could be called an uncomfortable silence. They hadn't talked for months and here they were finally together in the same room, no Lavender, no Harry it was just her and Ron. She had waited for this moment since last night. But now that it was here she had no idea what to say to him.

The silence seemed to stretch out longer and longer. Hermione had taken to examining her fingernails. She couldn't bring herself to look at him let alone say anything. It had been so much easier when he had been 'asleep' she had talked to him then. But now facing a wide awake Ron she had no idea what to say. She was about to make her excuses and flee when Ron's voice startled her, "So how's your year been?"

_How's my year been? How's my year been! _Hermione was dumbfounded. He didn't really just ask her that did he? Her year had been awful. Horrible. How could he think it had been any different? She battled the fine line between laughter and tears when laughter finally seemed to win out. She couldn't help it. The question was so ridiculous. Her laughter was quickly becoming hysterical but she couldn't help herself. Ron was staring at her as if she had lost her mind and maybe she finally had. Maybe the stress of the last day had finally caught up with her, she didn't know but before she could say anything her laughter quickly turned to tears and she buried her head on the bed next to Ron's hand, her tears soaking the thin blanket.

She couldn't seem to stop crying no matter how hard she tried. After what seemed to be ages she knew she needed to calm herself and tell Ron everything. But before she could even think about what she was doing she felt Ron's hand stroking her hair and heard him making soothing comments.

She didn't start paying attention until she heard him say words she never thought he would say. "Shh, Hermione. I'm sorry. That was stupid of me, I should have known better."

_Known better? _She tried to keep the chuckle from escaping into another sob. One of the many things that she loved about Ron, yet infuriated her at the same time, was that he always spoke before thinking. She stopped crying and just lay there for a moment before sitting up and wiping her eyes. She had a strange feeling he was talking about much more than asking her that insipid question.

"No, Ron it's okay. It's just been a hard few days, I'm fine really." She said wiping the tears out of her eyes. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about what had happened over the last few months. Not yet. She hadn't taken the time to realize her hand was in his again, his thumb stroking her knuckles or that she was now sitting on the bed.

"It's been more than a few days for me."

Hermione didn't know what to think but she began to panic again. They weren't ready for this. They hadn't talked in months and there was no way there were ready for any talk about their relationship they needed to rebuild their friendship first and work on establishing that. "Ron, I really am not ready to talk about any of this. Not now, not today."

"Hermione, its time." he said moving up on the bed and putting his hand on her cheek. "We can't keep putting this off. It's always not now and not today. But it really needs to be now. I need it to be now."

Now she was stunned. What had happened to her stumbling, insecure Ron? She wasn't sure what to do with him but as his face began to move closer to hers she knew that she had to make a decision and fast.

"Ron, I can't kiss you right now. I want to, you have no idea how much I want to but I can't." she said the tears welling up in her eyes again.

The look on his face broke her heart. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life. She wanted so badly to kiss him right now and tell him that everything was fine that he didn't have to worry about anything but she knew she would never be able to live with herself if she did that. She couldn't be the other girl, no matter how much she disliked Lavender she couldn't put anyone through the pain that she had gone through these past months.

He dropped his hand from her face like he had just be burned and sat back against his pillow again. "Oh I guess I'm not good enough to kiss? Is that it?"

Hermione felt her anger start to rise. "Did you not listen to a word I said Ron? Did you not hear me say I wanted to but I couldn't? Not today? Didn't you hear that?"

"Then tell me why Hermione. I know how you feel and I feel the same way. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kiss you right now."

"Because I refuse to be the other girl Ron!" Hermione said trying to hold back her tears. "I refuse to let anyone feel the way I did this year. Do you know how lonely I was without you? Do you know what it was like to see you kiss my roommate day after day? It hurt. I can't even explain how much. I won't do that to anyone else Ron. I can't."

She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She never knew it would feel that good to get all that out, but it felt freeing. "Hermione, please don't cry again. I hate it when I make you cry. Every time I saw you I wanted to make it better but I didn't know how. I screwed everything up Hermione and I didn't know how to fix it."

"Then why didn't you do anything about it Ron?" she

"Because I didn't know how and I wasn't good enough for you then."

Now it was her hand resting on his cheek. She was stunned by this how could he think that? "Ron, what do you mean you weren't good enough for me? You've always been the only one for me. You've always been good enough for me, maybe too good for me."

Ron's hand moved up and took hers in his and pulled it down in front of them. "Hermione, I'm going to make this right for you. I promise you we will be together as soon as I can end this thing with Lavender. You are the only one for me. But, if you don't want to be the other girl, you had better go before I can't stop myself from kissing you any longer." She looked down at her small hand in his, and watched as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly.

She smiled sweetly at him and then moved off the bed gathering her things to leave. She reached for the sweater on the back of the chair trying to why she had brought a sweater with her. Picking it up she looked at it closely and she realized it wasn't hers. She tried to figure out whose it was when it hit her. Dropping the sweater as if it had been on fire she swung around to look at Ron. Dreading the confirmation she knew she would see in his eyes.

"Hermione, I really hate to ask you this." He started "But when Lavender was here she left her sweater, would you mind, I mean could you, if it wouldn't bother you to much, take it to her for me?"

_He did not just ask me to take his girlfriends sweater back to her did he?_ She looked at him hoping he would contradict what he had just said but he looked at her sheepishly and she felt her anger start to rise. _How dare he. Honestly after everything that they just talked about he had to bring up his girlfriend and ask her to do a favor for that, that twit? _

"Hermione, please just hear me out about this." Ron said trying to pull himself up.

"Go ahead, Ron." She said crossing her arms in front of her waiting for his explanation.

"I mean you don't have to give it to her just kind of lay it about your dorm. Please, I really don't want to see her. Forget it Hermione. I am sorry." She looked at him and her anger melted.

"No Ron its fine." She said picking up the sweater again. "But you will have to talk to her eventually, I won't wait forever."

"I know." He said "I will make this right, Hermione. I will."

She couldn't help but smile. Ron had his head on his pillow again his eyes were starting to get heavy from the potions Madam Pomfrey had given him. "Ron, I'm going to go now. You need your rest." Hermione said standing up. She leaned down and kissed him quickly on the cheek, those kisses mean so much more now, she thought to herself as she moved to the opening in the curtain. "I'll be back to see you again later."

"I know." he said. I'm not going anywhere, anyway."

Hermione slipped out from behind the curtain and tried not giggle as she exited the hospital wing. Everything was going to be fine now. Just fine.


End file.
